In the manufacture of facial tissues, it is known that the addition of certain debonders, such as polysiloxanes, to the tissue can improve the feel of the tissue. Depending on the particular debonder being used, these materials can be applied to the tissue web at different points in the tissue making process ranging from the wet end to converting. In the case of polysiloxanes, spraying and printing aqueous solutions or suspensions of such materials are accepted methods of application.